


I Would Even Wait All Night - Perfect In My Eyes.

by Shyrianz



Series: Perfect In My Eyes. [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sex, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, metions of drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrianz/pseuds/Shyrianz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfect In My Eyes - Frank's PoV.</p><p>Frank is very observant, he sees everything. Yet he had never seen Gerard around before. Gerard was interesting, a piece of art. He had something about him that attracted Frank towards him. Will Frank be able to resist? </p><p> </p><p>This IS Perfect In My Eyes but in Frank's Point Of View. You do not have to read Gerard's POV to understand this story. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vampira or Astro Zombies?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a sequel, however I may be working on a sequel....... This is the same story but in Frank's POV. It will go through Frank's thoughts and feelings and I felt like that it something that lacked in the first story.

I text Pete asking him to pick me and John up for school. My car wasn't working so we needed a ride. And I had stayed at John's that weekend. Of course he had text me back explaining that he was already taking 2 people already, but we could squish in. So I agreed.  
When the boys climbed in the car, I couldn't help but stare at the elder. He had beautiful eyes and a crooked smile. He had longish black hair that came to his shoulders, it looked a little greasy. I had never seen him before, which was strange. I was very observant, even though I didn't try to be. I noticed every little detail about people however I hadn't seen him before, at least not often... I blushed as he squished in beside me. I could tell the other kid was his brother, I knew straight away from the glasses it was the kid Pete was fucking too.  
"Yo, Pete? You ditching school today?" I shouted over the blasting Misfits on the CD player.  
"Not today, Frank, I got a chemistry test." Pete replied. My face dropped, I was hoping he could share his weed.  
"Oh well. How about you two?" I said looking at the two boys. Especially the eldest, he was beautiful.  
The eldest answered without any thought "Sure, I will."  
The youngest had raised an eyebrow and the eldest had rolled his eyes. I guess having some sort of conversation. I smiled at the dark haired one and clapped my hands.  
"Great! Meet me outside reception after registration.!"  
The elder boy nodded and climbed out the car after his brother when the car stopped. He smiled a little and I just wanted to kiss his face. He was beautiful and surely he knew it. We got quite a few stares, but like I cared..

 

\-----------------------------

I had my back against the wall and a cigarette in my mouth. My head was on the wall, quite rough around my scalp.  
"Hey."  
I jumped out of my skin and looked at the dark haired kid standing next to me, his hands were in his pockets and his hair over his eyes. I had squealed slightly and placed my hand on my own heart. My heart beating rapidly.  
"Dude, you scared me shitless." I replied when I had got my breath back.  
He laughed, in the cutest laugh I had ever heard. . He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pockets. He was wearing extremely tight jeans and I had no idea how he got the pack in there, but somehow it had happened. He picked one cigarette out and lighted it in his mouth. I stared at how his lips pursed around the cigarette and how his hair fell around his face as he rested his head on the wall. My breath stopped short as I stared into his beautiful eyes. I eventually regained myself.  
"John has that chemistry test too so it's just you and me. Wanna go to the graveyard?" I asked, nervously.  
He nodded. His small teeth poking through his lips when he smiled. "Yeah! I love graveyards.." He said enthusiastically.

We headed out of the school grounds toward the graveyard near my house. It wasn't large but it was a place I could relax. It had a group of trees and a nice wall that I liked to relax on, on days like this. He jumped onto the wall and crossed his legs. He sucked on a second cigarette, his lips already looking quite tender. I sat next to him, breathing heavily. I was quite nervous to be honest. He was quite mesmerizing and I didn't want to catch myself staring. Even I found it weird, I had only known the dude for under 2 hours and I didn't even know his name! I sighed and leaned back as far as I could without falling of the wall. I looked up to the clouds, staring at the art they made. The told a story, just like music, poems, tattoos and any other forms of art. Everything told a story in some way, it's the way you interpret it that matters. Clouds were my favourite, though. I could see a cloud that moved across another similar shaped one, this - in my eyes - showed a close bonding of two similar, shapes (or people). I love the way clouds are different everyday and each day told a different story.  
We sat in silence. A non awkward silence at least. He eventually flicked his cigarette end of the wall and stared at his feet dangling of the wall. He sighed but a lot louder than I think he meant to. The atmosphere around seemed to have changed all of a sudden, everything seemed awkward.  
I finally breathed in a spoke for the first time in what seemed like ages. "So dude, What's your name?" I carried on staring at the sky and the shapes they made, yet I was still observing every move he made.  
"I'm Gerard." He replied holding his hand out to shake my hand. I looked down and shook his hand, smiling wide replying with "Nice to meet you, Gerard. I'm Frank."  
He nodded and reached for his bag. He opened it carefully, shaking slightly. He grabbed a small red sketchbook and a few pencils. He settled it down on his knee and began to sketch the gravestone that was situated in front of him. The drawing had some sort of ghost that was beside the grave. He looked up and saw me staring at his sketch but didn't question it nor did he stop what he was doing. He eventually finished and I saw a story behind the picture just like I had the cloud. I saw that the girl - that he had drawn - was lonely and sad, given by the her facial expression, her posture and the way he had drawn the lines on her. I saw that she didn't want to be there, that she was stuck and broken. I saw anger in her. I also saw that HE was a little frustrated with something with the way he angled his wrist and the way he pressed down with his middle finger most.  
"Dude! That's amazing. You should totally carry on drawing in the future!" I told him, waving my arms up to emphasize my point. I wanted him to understand that I understood what he meant, and that I knew what he was feeling. I'm very observant and I could see something was bothering him.  
"Thanks, I'm going to carry on. You can keep this drawing if you want?" He answered shyly.  
I felt my smile widen as ripped out and handed over the sketch. I placed it neatly in the fold of my backpack. While I was in my backpack I reached for my smokes. I handed Gerard one and he accepted. He lit up and blew the smoke around playfully.  
"So are you a senior?" I asked, not wanting to sound creepy though I think it did.  
"Yeah. I can't wait to get out of this shithole. What year are you in?" He replied nonchalantly.  
"I'm a senior too." I replied honestly "but I ditch most lessons anyway."  
"You come here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah or I go get high at home."  
He nodded and carried on with his smoke. He was nervous, I could see that in his eyes. I couldn't tell, however, why he was nervous. There was nothing that told me that. He just played with his cigarette and moved a lot. He was clearly unaware that he was showing that he was nervous, but I could tell.

"So why haven't I seen you around school, Gerard?" I ask him as we stood up to go for a walk towards the nearby shop. He looked up from the floor and stared at me for a while before answering.  
"I like to stay invisible." He said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.  
"Though you know Pete?" I questioned.  
"Pete's really good friends with my brother so he hangs around with us at lunch sometimes. Only when Mikey is around though. Mikey usually hangs around with Brendon and Ryan. But they started fucking and sort of ditched Mikey and... Yeah."  
He trailed off, lost in train of thought.  
We arrived at the shop and bought some sweets and some stuff that we could eat or just piss about with together.

We got back to the wall and started a conversation about The Misfits.  
"I'm just sayin' . Astro Zombies is my favourite in the "Walk Among Us" album." Gerard explained stuffing his face full of sweets and laughing slightly.  
"Yeah but Vampira and Night Of The Living Dead... They are fucking awesome." I laughed, wanting to get Gerard to show his smile more.  
"That's true" He said in defeat, his head falling back slightly exposing his neck.

"Hey dude... I have this concert in a few weeks. You wanna come?" I asked half an hour before school ended.  
Gerard thought about it for a minute before replying "Sure. Sounds great!"  
"Great! I think we should head back now." I said putting the stuff back into my bag.  
Gerard nodded and followed me towards the large school building in the distance.  
"We should do this again, it's nice to have company." I suggested.  
"Yeah totally... If I don't see you around though I'll be at your show." He said staring at his feet.


	2. On It...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. But I don't even care.

I headed home as soon as we got to school. I had no idea why I walked back to the school, other than to walk Gerard back, I live right next to the graveyard. My mother was never home which sucked to be honest. I mean she was home from about 7 in the afternoon till 7 in the morning so I hardly got to see her. I don't see my dad either. He lives at the other side of New Jersey and I only see him every couple of weekends.. We used to get along well but he got a new girlfriend and doesn't really want to see me when she is around....

I head straight into my room when I get home and I get changed quickly. I felt uncomfortable in the clothes in which I was already wearing. They had started to itch and scratch against my skin. I played some music and laid against my bed relaxing for a while before my phone buzzed.

Pete: Dude... Mikes just asked me to invite you, we're of to his house. I'm coming to pick you up in ten.  
Me: What! Why?  
Pete: Ask Mikey not me. It's like everyone's going to his for pizza and video games. It'll be fun..  
Me: Ugh... Whatever... Hurry up then.

 

I heard my come through the door as I stood up from my bed and straightened out my clothing. I headed out to the kitchen to greet her. She smiled when she saw me and opened her arms wide for a hug. I fell into her embrace and gave her a soft hug, smiling against her chest.   
"Mom, I'm going to a friends. Hope you don't mind."  
"Have fun, sweetie." Was all she replied. 

Mikey's house was quite large. He only had an handful of friends round. All of which were Seniors - even though he wasn't. One of them was named Ray, him I knew. We was once paired up an English assignment. He stood out in a crowd due to his fucking hair. He had an obvious crush of the kid named Bob. He was sat at the other side of the room next to Patrick. I could see the way Ray looked at Bob when he thought no one was looking. The was he moved when Bob talked to him. The way he blushed at the mention of Bob's name. It was quite cute to be honest.   
Everybody was in the living room smoking and a little bit of drinking. I'm surprised that his parents even allowed us to, but I guess it's different in other households. Ray was thrashing Mikey on Xbox. Pete was playing with Patrick's feet. Bob was laid back, eyes closed. He was not asleep though he was in deep thought as his eyebrows were lower and his face was not relaxed. I was just sat back observing everything that was going on.   
"Dude!!! Get Gee up here and he can beat your ass at Xbox." Ray said, his hair bouncing about. I'm guessing that he was talking about Gerard. Gee was a cute nickname for him. It suited him well and I thought it was really nice.   
"You do it." Mikey replied, his face not changing expression.  
"I'll do it." I said before even thinking about it. I tried to close my mouth as soon as I had said it but I was too late. Everyone stared at me, I'm not exactly sure why but they did. Mikey still didn't change his facial expression when he pointed to a staircase leading down. I nodded and stood up.   
"Gerard? Can I come in?" I say after knocking on the door. I heard some shuffling before he replied.  
"Yeah sure, whatever."  
I nodded, even though he couldn't see me and entered the room. The room was fairly large. It had a bunch of Misfits and Black Flag posters around his room. His bedding was scattered against the floor. Sketches layered up on his desk and floor, some extremely graphic. He had some underwear on the floor in the corner but I pretended not to see it.   
"I didn't know you was round." Gerard finally said, looking up at me from his bed.   
"Yeah, it's pretty much a party up there." I replied, scratching my head.  
"I'll stay down here then..." He rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed, relaxing even further.   
"Move up then." I said nudging him. "I'm not going back up there. Why do you think I offered to come down here?"   
He moved up the bed and allows me to sit beside him. I was close to him on purpose and you could see the discomfort in Gerard's face but I didn't want to move.


	3. "Bitch.... Get some of your own!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bitch.... Get some of your own!"

I couldn't even remember how I had fallen asleep. But by the time I had awoken it was 11:46. I awoke on top of Gerard. He was really warm and soft. He smelt really nice and I didn't want to move. However Gerard had other plans and decided to move, waking me up. I moved off his chest slowly, rubbing my eyes.  
"Oops." I said before returning to my normal self.  
I had sat up, when Gerard started playing with his fingers, laughing nervously. I could tell he was nervous with the way he had acted. I could tell a lot of things by the way someone acted.   
"I guess we fell asleep." I giggled putting a hand through my hair. I stared into his eyes, getting lost in the colour of them.  
He just nodded and hummed contently. Everything seemed a little awkward.   
"I should.. er.. get going. My mother will go mad with me if I'm not back before 12." I admitted. " I'll see you tomorrow when we ditch again? Yeah?"  
"Yeah!" He replied enthusiastically.  
I nodded and left through the door. Waving at Mikey and Ray who was in the living room. Pete was waiting outside for me. I was lucky, he was about to leave.

 

\---

I was really tired the next day, I wasn't planning on even going to school. Though I knew I should because I had told Gerard I would. I was late to school and what was worse I needed to get my cigarettes from my locker. I was hoping Gerard didn't leave because I was a little late. Luckily he was still there. He smelt of strong smoke, and he had a small layer of eyeliner at the bottom. It suited him really well. It made him look cute. I'm not saying he wasn't cute before, because fuck he was. It was just the eyeliner made me want to kiss him so much.  
"Sorry I'm late. I had to get something out of my locker." I apologized.   
He smiled and stubbed his cigarette out against the school wall "It's fine."   
His smile was beautiful, I can't tell you how much that smile is. It's slightly crooked and it's just fucking beautiful. I wanted to taste that beautiful smile of his, I wanted to taste it so bad.   
We arrived at the graveyard a lot slower today. We walked slower, laughing and talking about music and horror movies. Today was quite dark and depressing if I'm honest. The sky had some dark clouds and no clear sky, showing no story really. The sky was still beautiful though, but in a totally different way. Rain started to pour down about 30 minutes after we had left the school building. It was heavy and fast, plummeting to it's death; It was tragic really.  
"FUCK! Follow me." I screamed quickly as the rain soaked our hair. Gerard followed without a reply.  
When we arrived at my house Gerard's eyes widened. "You live here?" He questioned, trying to shake himself dry, carefully.   
"Yeah, I do." I replied, walking into my room which was on the bottom floor near the door. Gerard followed. I looked through my drawers, looking for some spare clothes for us both. I found some and gave them to him.  
"Here put these on. otherwise you will die of a fucking horrible disease that includes your insides exploding." I said. He laughed and I showed him to my bathroom. While he was in there I decided to make some microwavable popcorn. I was sat down on the bed with the popcorn in a bowl in my arms by the time Gerard arrived back. He sat beside me, stealing the bowl of popcorn.   
"Bitch.... Get some of your own!" I laughed taking the bowl back.  
"Maybe I want this one." he replied, giggling. His laugh was very high pitched and it was just fucking cute.  
I sighed dramatically. "Fine, but we share it. Okay?"   
"Nope!" He laughed loudly, stealing the popcorn from me.   
I tackled him to the bed, the popcorn flying everywhere. I grabbed his wrists pining them above his head. His breaths got heavier and I stared into his eyes. They held secrets... I wanted to lean down and kiss him, but I couldn't. I didn't want to fuck it up. I moved away before I could do anything stupid.


	4. This Chapter Title Is Long Enough To Be A Fall Out Boy Song.

Me and Gerard hung out most days. Sometimes I hung around with Pete, just like I used to - And now Mikey too. Though most of the time I would hang around with Gee. I had a lot of band practice recently though. We had a gig tonight, the one that I'd invited Gerard to, remember? I was actually extremely nervous. For some reason I'm still stuck on how perfect Gerard's eyes were. They were art.  
Tonight I'm meeting Gee and Mikey after the show and heading to theirs. I'm actually more nervous about that than I was the show. I really wanted to tell him how I feel, but I'm not exactly sure what I feel. I'm pretty sure I have a fucking huge ass crush on him.

I'd had 3 shots of tequila before I headed onto the stage. The crowd was fucking wild and fucking huge. I couldn't believe it. I was searching for Gerard throughout the songs, it took me a while to find him, but once I'd found him I couldn't mistake him for anyone. He fucking cute ass smile, and his beautiful hazel eyes and his fucking face. I almost got a fucking hard on on stage. I saw his eyes twinkle slightly every time we made eye contact, at least that's what I wanted to think. When we ended my heart was beating like fucking mad. My head was slightly spinning from the adrenaline rush and the alcohol I had consumed. I headed of in search of that hot piece of ass out there. I found him almost immediately sat at the bar, downing a shot. I sneaked up behind him and settled my head against his soft shoulders. He jumped a little bit. My sweat was dripping on to his t shirt but I don't think he noticed. My chest was against his back.  
"Can you feel my heart, Gerard?" I screamed in his ear, ensuring that he heard.   
Gerard just nodded, not saying much. I sighed, realising it was my turn to speak again.   
"That's the adrenaline, the crowd was fucking brilliant today!!"   
Gerard turn on his stool to face me, "So was you, Frankie. Would you like a drink?"   
"Please!" I moaned into his ear. I tried my hardest to sound desperate and sort of sexy, though I clearly failed. I wanted to see how he would react. I noticed that his back straightened slightly and his eyebrows raised, but nothing that anyone else wouldn't do. I gasped slightly into my pint and moaned as the alcohol hit my throat. Gerard just nodded not paying much attention.   
This carried on throughout the night until the point in which I could see straight, let alone walk. Gerard pick me up and took me out of the door. It took me a while to realise that we was heading home.   
"Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I'm in a movie."  
"Sure thing, Frankie."  
"No like... Can you see... The stargate..."   
"No I can't. "   
"No... Not like the outside, we are like in it at the moment."  
"No. We are walking down the pavement."   
"K." I leaned over Gerard shoulder and threw up on the pavement. It was like acid in my throat. It stung but it made it better by Gerard rubbing my back and whispering nice things to me as my stomach emptied.   
I felt fine by the time we had arrived back to his room. I sat down on his bed, gathered up a Black Flag cd and put it on in the background. I looked down and started to pick at my fingers before working up the nerve to ask him one question.   
"Geeerrard......?"  
He looked around, for some reason as if I wasn't talking to him. "Yeah? What's up?"  
"Uh. Do you like me?" I instantly regretted it.  
"Of course I do, Frankie."   
I knew it was the wrong decision. "No... I meant like, Like me."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, clearly avoid the question. I could tell by the way he leant back onto his bed, next me. I just needed a fucking answer.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking 'bout, Gerard.." I said, turning my body onto my side to face him.   
He looked down, still avoiding answering. "No I don't, now explain it to me."  
Fuck it. I climbed onto his lap, sitting on my knees. I strained my face figuring out whether he did like me or I was just get mixed signals. Oh well. " I mean like this." That's when I slammed my lips on his. It wasn't too hard, it was just right. He tasted perfect, like skin, alcohol, cigarettes and just Gerard. He didn't kiss back and I thought I had done something wrong but eventually he kiss me back. He push his hand into my hair sending shivers down my spine. He pulled me in closer. I panted against his mouth, tasting him. I got desperate, I grinded down on him, sending electric spark through my body. I took me a while to get a good pace up, but it was fucking pure joy feeling him squirm beneath me. I was still grinding on him when he started to suck on my neck, nibbling and making me his. Fuck, that's all I wanted was to be his. I moved my neck away but pushed his slightly to the side. I started grazing my teeth along his neck, causing him to claw against my back. I still had my t shirt on but his hands were underneath it, making my skin red. His moans were incredible, I kept telling him to do it again because they were sex themselves. I lifted his top up and eventually crawled further down, away from him. I planted soft, wet kisses all the way down his body, lingering in some place longer. He had shut his eyes for a while, but when I started unbuttoning his jeans his eyes went huge. As if he could believe this was real. Heck, even I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. He breathing sped up when the jeans were pulled down. He wasn't wearing any underwear and my dick twitched in my pants. I gripped the base of his cock, looking up at him. He looked back down and smiled. I gave a few quick strokes of his large dick. Pre come was leaking out of the tip, making my hand slide easier every time. I eventually place my mouth on the tip of his dick. He tasted fucking beautiful. I'd never done this before but I had an idea as to how to do it. I swirled my tongue around his slit before taking as much of him as I could. I almost choked the first time, but I kept a pace and tried not to let it stop me. He held on to my hair, gripping it not too tight. It make the situation even better. I could tell he was loosing control over his body, but the still had enough not to buck up into my mouth. I wouldn't have a problem with him fucking my mouth though. I started speeding up as fast as I could, still swirling my tongue over the top every time. A few time my teeth grazed against his skin. He didn't scream though or anything like that, his breathing just caught.   
"Frank... I.. I'm going to.." He tried to warn me but I wasn't having any of it. I flicked my tongue over the tip and suck down as far as I could. His come falling down my throat. I did pull off and get a little bit on my chin but I didn't mind. It was fucking awesome. I was on the edge about to tip over. I moved up Gerard's body and gave his kiss on his lips, sloppy and quite passionate. He moved his hands down to my jeans and placed his hand on my hard cock in my trousers. There was only a few strokes before I was coming in my jeans and moaning Gerard's name into his neck as i reached orgasm. That was the last thing I remembered of that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might take me a while to update... I'm a bit busy at the moment :) Sorry.


	5. Wait.... Is there no porn in this chapter? :O

I actually woke up early that morning. I surprised myself. I woke with Gerard's arm wrapped around my waist tightly. My leg was in between his and I was facing him, like he was facing me. It was sort of romantic, and cute but I had a banging headache that stopped that from coming through. I remember the events from last night, which I was really glad about.  
Gerard was laying there extremely peaceful. His face relaxed and content. It was art in the best form. He was pretty much perfect. Well, perfect in my eyes. It was really warm in his arms, I'm not exactly complaining but it was getting to much and I needed to take something to cure this headache. Getting out of his arms was one of the hardest things I had ever done. I didn't want to wake sleeping beauty so I started by moving his arm off me very slowly. I took me about 5 minutes to actually get my self out of his arm without waking him. Getting off the bed was a completely different matter. My head was spinning and I was worried to stand up because I would fall over and then wake Gee and I didn't want that. Eventually I stood up and stole one of Gee's t shirts which were too big and search for some of his clean underwear - because I might've ruined my pair.The t-shirt covered my arse so that's a good thing. When I had made my way upstairs, I see Patrick laying on the floor and Mikey and Pete groping each other. It wasn't a nice sight so I coughed and they automatically moved away from each other, their cheeks red. I just laughed because it was obvious they were trying to keep it a secret but Pete had already told me and it was pretty obvious. I made myself a cup of coffee and found a packet of aspirin. I made my way to the sofa - the one in which Mikey and Pete were just feeling each other up on. I smirked when I squeezed my self inbetween them. They both were fiddling with there hands and I just couldn't stop my self from giggling like a 4 year old.  
"Good Night??" I asked, raising my eyebrow.  
Both of their eyes widened, it was pretty hilarious.  
"Er... Yeah, it was good... Hey, why are you wearing my brother T-shirt?"  
I chuckled before actually answering. "I couldn't find mine.."  
"Also, why do you have no trousers on." Pete questioned.  
"Does it bother you?" I asked. I would've got up and shoved my crotch in his face but I didn't exactly feel well.  
Both Pete and Mikey looked at each other - as if having a conversation that I couldn't hear.  
"You totally fucked my brother, didn't you?" Mikey asked, not even changing his facial expression.  
"Not exactly." I said looking down.  
"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Pete exclaimed a little too loudly into my ear. "I don't even want to know."  
"I also didn't want to see you two feeling each other up, but I did." I replied, rolling my eyes.  
"You didn't have to walk upstairs!" Mikey almost screamed.  
"I'm just glad I walked up then and not 5 minutes later." I said smiling against the rim of my cup. "Besides - not that I'm against it or anything - but isn't Mikey a little young."  
"More mature than you will ever be, baby." Mikey replies laughing.  
"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!?" A twisted up Patrick screams of the floor. He had his hands over his head and his back twisted in an odd position. He looked very uncomfortable. 

It took Gerard about an hour to actually come upstairs. Not that I was surprised in the slightest. By this time Patrick was well awake and taken over the entire couch. Pete and Mikey were snuggling (ugh) on the floor. They weren't even trying to hide it. I was in the kitchen when he finally headed into it. I stared at him, looking at how beautiful he was before looking away blushing when I realized he had caught me staring. He smiled slightly before making a cup of coffee. I smiled at his back, knowing that I really fucking liked this beautiful human being. I put my arms around him hugging hims from behind. I rested my chin on his neck and breathed against his neck. He smiled as he poured his cup of coffee. It was a beautiful smile, it really was. He moved his head back slightly when I kissed the sensitive spot on his neck.  
"Morning." I said against his neck. My lips vibrated against his skin when he replied.  
"Morning." He placed his mug on the counter and turned around to face me. I stared at him for a while , lost in his eyes. I can't stress how much of a piece of artwork he was.  
"Sleep well?" I asked after a while.  
"I did. Did you?"  
"I did, thank you."  
"I thought you'd left this morning when I woke up." He admitted. "You weren't there."  
I felt a little bad actually after seeing how sad he looked when he told me. "Sorry." I said, kissing his lips slightly. "Hungover. Also I was really warm."  
He just smiled and leaned in to kiss me. It was a soft kiss, quite passionate. He tasted just as wonderful as he looked. Maybe even better.  
"GET A ROOM!!!" Mikey shouted from the living room.  
"Please do!" Both Pete and Patrick shouted in unison.  
Gerard turned a dark pink and cringed against my shoulder. It was actually really adorable.

Pete and Patrick left after a few hours but were immediately replaced by Bob and Ray. Not that I'm complaining. They seem like rad dudes with an obvious thing for each other. When they arrived ( I had trousers on at this point) Ray's eyes fell from both me and Gerard, questioning. Bob just nodded and laid down on the sofa, kicking Mikey off. I giggled at the the end of the other sofa and Gerard sat next to me. Mikey turned of a really bad movie and started talking to everyone.  
"Admit it, Mikeyway." Bob said, throwing a pillow at his head.  
"Fine... I'm totally with Pete. Happy?"  
Bob's smile grew huge and Ray's hair was bobbing up and down from his laughter.  
Gerard had zoned out, at least until Bob spoke again.  
"You were great last night on stage, Frank."  
"Thank you." I nodded toward Bob. I squeezed up closer towards Gee.  
"I'm guessing something happened last night with the way you're leaning into Gee?" Ray asked.  
I just chuckled and leaned into him even more. I looked up at him to see him smiling and winking at Ray - clearly trying to make him feel uncomfortable. No one was paying attention to the movie, instead they all were staring at the way Gee had is arm around me. Not that I cared but I could see that it was making Gerard uncomfortable. 

Eventually the movie ended and I stood up to leave. I gave Gerard a soft kiss and told him to meet me outside on Monday. He nodded, quite dumbly, and gave me one last kiss before waving me , Bob and Ray off. My mother was waiting to pick me up so I headed straight home, happy with the weekends results.


	6. I suck at writing titles - so this is Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN. I have no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one longer because I felt bad for lack of updates. Also I suck at writing porn.

Of course, when Monday rolled around, I was deadly sick. Well... I had a cold, but to me that was like contracting pneumonia . I had text Gerard that morning telling him I was arriving at school. He never replied but I guess he wasn't that social anyway. Spending an entire day in bed was pure torture. I had no idea what to do for the day. I tried sleeping, eating, video games, reading, masturbating, playing guitar, hell I even started studying. Though none of it was actually curing my bordem. I was off school on Tuesday AND Wednesday. To be honest, I really missed seeing Gerard. I was a little pissed he hadn't come to visit me, maybe he was busy. I got one or two texts from Pete, mainly him annoying me to no end about how Mikey was a god in bed... It was something that I didn't want to hear. I got invited around to Mikey's on the Wednesday but I had to help my mother out, so I had to put off seeing Gerard for another day.

 

I got to school just after registration ended on the Thursday. I wanted to have the day off but I really wanted to see Gerard. I waited outside for about half an hour before giving up, knowing that he wouldn't show up. I headed to my lessons as per usual and groaned at everything that I was being 'taught' in them. I head home for lunch, just like seniors were allowed. I need another pack of cigarettes so it only seemed right to go home.   
As soon as school ended I headed of to Gerard's house. I wanted to see him and confront him for not showing up today. I'd even text him that morning!   
When I'd arrived Mikey opened the door. "Oh... Frank... You're alive."   
"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
Mikey looked down at his fingers and picked at them, obviously bored and fed up. "Oh, I don't know? Maybe the fact my brother hasn't heard from you since you fucked."  
I shook my head, unsure of what I was hearing. "What the fuck Mikey!? I text him 3 times."   
"Sure thing, sweetheart." Mikey said. "GERARD! DOOR!" Mikey moved away from the door awkwardly and jumped into the living room.   
"Who is it?" Gerard said faintly from the back of the house.  
"Look for you self, lazy git."   
I just stood awkwardly in the door frame waiting for Gerard to finally arrive. I started getting pissed off.  
"Where were you today?" I asked immediately as he arrived at the door. My arms crossed to look more pissed than I actually was.   
"Where were you on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday?" He asked back, his eyebrows showing slight anger. I could tell by his stance and his facial expression that he was quite hurt.   
I pushed past him, standing in his hallway "You know damn well where I was."   
"No I don't, otherwise I'd have been there today!" He turned to face me and started raising his voice.  
"I text you three fucking times, Gee!" I could even hear the anger in my own voice.  
"What are you talking about?" His voice slightly softer than it had been before.   
I was still anger and just wanted to scream "You ignored them all!"  
"I didn't ignore them, I didn't fucking get them. I've had my phone turned off since Friday because I lost the charger!" He almost shouted back. I felt really bad for just being a dickhead.   
I relaxed my face and breathed deeply "So you waited for me on those three days?"   
"I waited, but you didn't show up. I thought you'd given up, so I didn't turn up today." His voice actually sounded quite sad. I honestly felt really bad. I now understand why he didn't come to my house, he didn't know. His mind must have been running riot when I hadn't showed up. I can't even begin to think what he'd been thinking.   
"Oh. I'm sorry." I said as i began playing with my hands; I was suddenly nervous.   
"For what?" Gerard replied.  
"For shouting. I didn't realize, and I'm sorry for not being there on those three days."   
Gerard sighed, relaxing "Where were you exactly?"  
"I was ill."   
"Oh." He breathed out, ducking his head with nervousness and embarrassment. For what, I do not know.  
I moved over to him and kissed him hard. I held him tight and burrowed my head into his neck. " I missed you." I mumbled into his neck.   
He smiled and kissed the top my head. "I missed you too."   
I looked up at him. " See you tomorrow? Oh, and actually turn up?"   
"I will." He said before giving me a peck on the lips. I left the house and felt strangely satisfied. 

 

Friday meant Halloween. Halloween meant my birthday. My birthday means I turn 18. Halloween was my favorite holiday, if it's even considered a holiday. I woke up quite early, surprisingly. My mother was downstairs making pancakes - my favorite. She didn't go into work until 9am on Halloween.   
"Happy birthday, Frank!" She exclaimed when she saw me come out of my room.   
I smiled and went over to her to give her a hug.   
"I have a present for you! But first eat!" She said shoving pancakes onto the table. They were delicious as per usual. When I finished my mother pulled me into the living room with her hands over my eyes. When I saw what I had got I screamed. There was white Gibson guitar sitting on a stand in the middle of the room, just like the one I wanted. I jumped up and down like a child on Christmas day and turned round to give my mother the biggest hug ever. She just smiled while I played with it. I wasn't very good but I'm sure I can learn. 

I was the first one to arrive on Friday, I pulled out a cigarette and smoked it against the wall. When Gerard finally turned up, I pulled him in for a kiss. I started grinning comically afterward, he just smiled back .He got out his cigarette packet as well - like the first day.   
"Do you want to come to mine today? Instead of the graveyard?" I asked Gerard as we headed out.   
Gerard just nodded and followed me into my house. I closed the door and placed our school shit in the hallway. When we got into my room Gerard eyes widened and just stared at my guitar.   
I smiled "Do you like what I got?"  
"Yeah. It's beautiful."   
"I got it for my birthday." I added.  
"It's your birthday?" His eyebrows raising.   
"Yeah, I'm finally 18." I said enthusiastically.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" He pulled me in, kissing my neck.   
I tilted my head back and moaned. "It's only my birthday, and besides.... I got what I wanted."   
He nipped at my jawline before he said "Oh yeah? What's that."   
I giggled and turned us around, I pushed him onto the bed and straddled his legs. I kissed him all over before replying "You."   
He laughed and sucked on my neck leaving a bruise. I gasped hard and pressed down slightly. I tried to cause a bit of friction between us. I was rocking on his body and kissing his lips. I smiled against him and moved my hands down to gain entrance to his trousers. He gasped loudly when I finally got the trousers over and his cock was out in the open. I placed my hand round it firmly but not too tight. I slid my fingers over the tip smearing pre-cum down his dick. I was still sat on his legs just lower down. Gerard tilted his head back and bucked up into my touch. I grinned at the way he was moaning and squirming beneath me, knowing that it was my touch was gods gift. I place my lips around the head of his cock, gaining a pleasurable moan from Gerard. I swirled my tongue around the tip, making Gerard melt in my fingers. One of my arms was on his hip and the other around the base of his cock. I slowly started bobbing my head up and down . It was a lot different doing this sober, but it was still the same technique. He was moaning and gasping at my touches and it was making me painfully hard in my pants.   
Gerard put his hand in my hair, tight. "mmm... Frank. Fuck... me. Please." He moaned, gasping for air.   
I pulled of his dick with a POP! before saying "Are you sure?"   
"Of course I'm fucking sure, now fuck me, please." He replied, almost begging.   
I climbed of him and headed to my desk draw. Inside there was Lube and condoms. Gerard was sat up on my bed when I arrived back on the bed. I told Gerard to turn over so his face was against the bed. It wasn't exactly romantic but it didn't really matter. I lubed up one finger and placed it at his entrance. I placed it in and he moved back onto it, adjusting to it. I placed another one in. He gasped a little at it and I fingered him for a while so he got used to the stretch. Then I added a third. He kept tensing up but I kept telling him he needed to relax.   
"Fucking fuck me, Frankie." Gerard moaned into the pillow.   
I took out my fingers and lined myself up at his entrance. I pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt him. He gasped when I first entered. I stopped and asked him if he was okay. I pushed all the way in when Gerard nodded. I waited for a while, while he got used to the stretch. I started rocking into him slowly, I held back my moans while Gerard was still in a bit of pain. I started up a rhythm when Gerard started gasping and moaning. I tried changing my position a few times to get that one spot. Eventually I hit it and Gerard moaned so loudly, it was sex in itself.   
"Fuck!!! Right There!!" he moaned obscenely.   
"Right there?" I asked him, hitting the same spot over an' over again.   
I was close, his heat around my dick causing so much pleasure to me. I placed my hand on his dick and started to thrust irregularly. I tried to keep in time but I was loosing myself. Gerard came almost immediately onto my hand and bed sheets. I only lasted two more thrusts before coming. I collapsed beside him and took of the used condom. I tied it up and threw it into the bin. Both of us was panting madly.   
"Wow, that was amazing." Gerard finally said, his voice rough and sweat was dripping from his skin.   
"I know right!" I exclaimed and curled into his arms. We laid there for about an hour not really saying anything, just enjoying each others company. 

"Hey you wanna come over tonight." Gerard asked me as we walked towards school. His arm was around my waist and my head was against his shoulder.   
"Sure. What are you doing?" I asked him politely.   
"Me and Mikey are having a movie marathon." He smiled at me.  
"Sounds great." And I smiled back.

We met Mikey at school and the three of us walked back to Gerard's. Me and Gerard had our hands intertwined, not once caring who saw us. Not even bothered that Mikey kept making gipping noises beside us.   
When we arrived, Mikey ran downstairs straight away. Me and Gerard, however, stayed in the hallway for a while longer. Gerard was holding onto me, kissing me passionately in the hallway.   
"Happy Birthday Frank." Gerard said, against my lips. I hummed against his lips.. Then the door opened.   
"Hi Frank, are you staying for tea?" Gerard's mom asked, not even phased by us kissing in the hallway.  
"Yeah he is." Gerard replied for me. Both of us bright red.   
"Good! Oh, and by the way, keep the sex to your bedroom."   
Gerard groaned and I just giggled. Gerard had turned a deep scarlet. It was quite cute. Gerard ducked his head and pulled me to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter.


End file.
